Question: In her physics class, Stephanie took 4 tests. Her scores were 79, 94, 76, and 95. What was her average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $79 + 94 + 76 + 95 = 344$ Her average score is $344 \div 4 = 86$.